warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Forest- Mapleshade
Hiya~ This series is coming back! *FYI* Okay, this story takes place in the future from Bramblestar's Storm, about fifty-ish seasons . This is the story of a Dark Forest cat, who was actually sweet, kind, generous, caring, everything you could ask for in a cat. But the only reason why she ended up in the Place of No Stars was because of her choices. Funny, isn't it? When she was born in ThunderClan, her mother was shocked that she and her siblings looked like Dark Forest cats. Maplekit didn't know about her look-alike, and was confused why every cat was treating her brothers, Hawkkit and Tigerkit, like dirt. They were very helpful, and she didn't think they were bothersome at all. She became an apprentice, and her mentor, Featherfall, didn't treat her like the rest, actually acting like she was an actual cat. However, there was a border skirmish involving RiverClan and another cat. Featherfall and Maplepaw rushed in to help the lone cat, but Featherfall took a killing blow to the throat and died as he was saving his apprentice. The lone cat, who turned out to be her mother, Rainflower, spat at her daughter, and sliced her nose. When ThunderClan patrols arrived, Rainflower blamed Maplepaw for Featherfall's death, and the RiverClan patrol witnessed Maplepaw's unfair treatment. They volunteered to take in Maplepaw, and she agreed. In RiverClan, she was treated equally and kindly by other cats, since very few knew about the stories of Mapleshade. Her mentor, Pebblestorm, was extremely kind to her, and she loved her new life in RiverClan. However, something was building in her heart as she remembered the border skirmish moons before. Every time she went to a Gathering, her mother would spit abuse at her, and she'd be beaten out of sight. She didn't tell anyone, however, because she was afraid she would be beaten even more. She should have. It would've changed her life. She was hunting in the stream when she saw her mother, strutting around like she owned the territory, and red blotted out her vision. She couldn't remember anything else, but she found herself standing over a speckled gray body, blood gushing from a gash ripping down from her jaw to her underbelly. Maplepaw studied the body, and as a thought occurred to her, she stuffed the wound with ferns and reeds and grass. She cleaned herself, quickly caught a fat pike, and ran back to camp. That day, she earned her warrior name, Mapleshade, and she was brought to the Gathering. She met her brother, Hawkfeather and Tigerember, as they had earned their names that day too. They told her Rainflower was dead, and when she noticed their depressed faces, she asked why, as Rainflower treated them horribly. They flinched, and Hawkfeather admitted that Rainflower hated Mapleshade the most, and as soon as Malpeshade was gone, she loved them both. Mapleshade stopped talking to her brothers after that. Not like they could talk anyways. Hawkfeather and Tigerember's bodies were found the next day, this time both of them hanging from the tree that brought the clans to the Island, their bodies grotesquely mangled. And the funny thing was, each of their many-wounds were stuffed with ferns and reeds and grass. Mapleshade was furious, dying on the inside. Why wasn't she loved? She was more helpful than her now-dead brothers. She caught more prey than her now-dead brothers. She was more generous than her now-dead brothers. And then she wasn't her old self anymore. She blamed her clan, ThunderClan, for the way she acted. One moon after the Gathering, the deputy, Lightningcloud was found dead, with a sliced belly and ferns and reeds and grass stuffed inside the wound. There were red splatters everywhere, something not like blood, and as the elders cleaned her body for vigil, they died. Pebblestorm shouldn't have shown her the deathberry bush. Cloudberry was found with ferns and reeds and grass stuffed inside of his throat. Flightwing was found with a gash from her throat to her tail stuffed with ferns and reeds and grass. The clan mourned for her and her yet-to-be-born kits. Pebblestorm caught Mapleshade in the act of killing Emberstar, and with a heavy heart, killed her former apprentice. That was okay to Mapleshade. There, she had all the freedom to kill any cat she wanted. And she could finally have her revenge on Rainflower twice. Did you like it? Category:Whitefeather's Fanfics Category:Fanfics